The present invention is directed to rigid, crate-based packaging containers. More particularly, the present invention pertains to rigid, packaging containers that reduce the number of elements and amount of material needed for the containers.
Packaging takes many forms. One widely popular construction includes a pair of laminated paperboard top and bottom U-shaped members or channels, the U-shaped members configured for one fit within the other to form a crate. These packages have become a standard for objects that are linear and/or readily damaged. One well-recognized and industry-acclaimed package is the REDDI-CRATE®, commercially available from ITW Reddi-Pac of Lake Zurich, Ill.
Although the crates themselves are extremely successful, one drawback is that the each crate requires a pair of U-shaped members and as such a fairly substantial amount of material. Two individual U-shaped members are required (a “top and a bottom” or “cover and base”), which constitutes six total panels—three panels for each of the cover and the base. In addition, there is considerable overlap on the sides of the cover and base crates resulting in excessive material.
To reduce the number of U-shaped members and material needed, one known packaging is a five-sided package in which each side is attached to its adjacent side by a portion of the thickness of package material. Effectively each panel is “loosely hinged” to each adjacent panel. While this does in fact reduce the amount of material needed, it does not provide a structurally rigid container, nor one of high integrity.
In addition, the crates must be shipped and stored in an assembled form. As such, the material costs, shipping costs, and storage costs (and space) can be quite substantial, in large measure because so much of the empty crate is air. This can be problematic as the crates become larger in sectional area and length.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a type of container that reduces the number of individual members needed to create the container and that uses less material for the container. Desirably, such a configuration has little to no adverse effect on the strength and integrity of the container as it is used for shipping goods.